The present invention is related to monitoring movement, and in particular to systems and methods for supporting target pursuit in a monitoring system.
Large numbers of individuals are currently monitored as part of parole requirements or other requirements. Such monitoring allows a monitoring agency to determine whether the individual is engaging in acceptable patterns of behavior, and where an unacceptable behavior is identified to stop such behavior going forward. In many monitoring systems, the lack of up to date monitoring information limits the ability of a monitoring agency to support a pursuit of an individual operating outside of a defined acceptable pattern of behavior.
Thus, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for more advanced approaches, devices and systems for monitoring.